


stay

by crystalised22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Top Baekhyun
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalised22/pseuds/crystalised22
Summary: Бэкхён глубоко затянулся, втянув щеки, и выдохнул дым, что тут же растаял в темноте салона. Чанёль смотрел на зажатую в его тонких пальцах сигарету с горящим в темноте салона кончиком и чувствовал, как член позорно набухает в штанах.





	stay

– Залезай, – велел Бэкхён в приоткрытое окно с пассажирской стороны. Чанёль не спешил следовать приказу, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и боязливо вертел головой по сторонам. 

– Давай живее, иначе в пробке до утра застрянем, – поторопил его мужчина. 

Парень все же забрался в салон и, уложив на колени пухлый рюкзак, дергано пристегнулся. В салоне негромко играло радио, пахло дорогой кожей и хвойным одеколоном. Чанёль чуть повозился на кожаном сидении и нервно вжался в него всем телом. 

– Ну чего ты? – спросил мужчина, снисходительно улыбаясь. – Не в первый раз ведь. 

Чанёль ничего не ответил, продолжая сверлить взглядом до блеска начищенное лобовое стекло. Бэкхён окинул его нечитаемым взглядом и, заведя мотор, неспешно вырулил на дорогу. 

Спустя десять минут тишины Бэкхён снова подал голос.

– Как твоя мама? – Чанёль не любил затрагивать эту тему – Бэкхён отлично знал. Он кинул на мужчину раздраженный взгляд и снова отвернулся к окну. 

– Нормально, – все же буркнул Чанёль в ответ. 

Бэкхён, видимо, понял, что он не настроен на разговор, и вопросов больше не задавал. Оставшуюся часть пути они провели в молчании. Мужчина был занят дорогой, а Чанёль, улучив момент, крайне незаметно повернул голову в его сторону и принялся сканировать мужчину внимательным взглядом. Сегодня на нем была темная водолазка – ткань даже на вид казалась очень мягкой, рукава были закатаны до самых локтей, а на запястье блестел золотой браслет ролекса. Бэкхён отстукивал ритм по рулю, и Чанёль не мог отвести глаз от его тонких пальцев с бросающейся в глаза родинкой на большом. Волосы мужчины были разделены аккуратным пробором, а запах его одеколона растекался по салону, до отказа забивая легкие. 

На очередном светофоре Бэкхён вдруг потянулся к нему, и Чанёль задержал дыхание, ожидая его дальнейших действий. Но мужчина лишь перегнулся через него и, покопавшись в бардачке несколько секунд, снова выпрямился, сжимая в ладони пачку дорогих сигарет. Чанёль вдруг почувствовал, как загорелись легкие, и сделал глубокий вдох, осознав, что и не дышал все то время, что мужчина находился так непозволительно близко к нему. Бэкхён тем временем вскрыл пачку и легким движением выбил из нее сигарету. Зажал ее между губ и, достав все из той же пачки дешевую цветную зажигалку, поджег кончик и закурил. И хоть Чанёль не часто видел его курящим, не признать, как гармонично смотрелась сигарета меж его тонких губ, он не мог. 

Бэкхён глубоко затянулся, втянув щеки, и выдохнул дым, что тут же растаял в темноте салона. Чанёль смотрел на зажатую в его тонких пальцах сигарету с горящим в темноте салона кончиком и чувствовал, как член позорно набухает в штанах. Бэкхён курил до безобразия сексуально: медленно подносил сигарету к губам, глубоко затягивался и, чуть приподнимая голову, легко выпускал дым, с наслаждением облизывая губы. Чанёлю хотелось слизать с них горечь сигаретного дыма, но даже думать об этом было стыдно и неправильно. 

_В отличие от того, чем ты собираешься с ним заняться_ , – ядовито шепнуло подсознание. 

Бэкхён докурил и легким щелчком отправил окурок в приоткрытое окно. А потом машина вдруг остановилась, и Чанёль понял, что они уже приехали. 

Не говоря ни слова, Бэкхён вылез из машины, подхватил с заднего сиденья темно-синий пиджак и сумку с ноутбуком и также молча двинулся к подъездным дверям элитной многоэтажки. Чанёль неловко выбрался из автомобиля, негромко хлопнув дверью, и услышал, как пиликнула сигнализация за его спиной. Перехватив поудобнее рюкзак, парень сделал глубокий вдох и двинулся следом за мужчиной. 

Они не говорили ни когда шагали по пустынному вестибюлю, как всегда провожаемые подозрительным взглядом консьержа, ни когда поднимались в лифте, бесшумно проплывающем этаж за этажом. Бэкхён молча отворил дверь квартиры, кинул ключи на тумбочку, стянул с ног отполированные ботинки. Чанёль мялся на пороге, не решаясь даже стянуть куртку, и ждал хоть какой-нибудь команды. 

– Чего ты как не родной? – насмешливо бросил Бэкхён. – Проходи. 

Чанёль уложил рюкзак на полочку для обуви, стянул с плеч куртку, но не решился повесить ее в шкаф и бросил туда же. Бэкхён уже гремел посудой на кухне, и он пошел на звук. 

– Садись, – велел мужчина, кивком головы указав на стол. – Ты же с учебы? Хочешь чего-нибудь?

Чанёль мысленно помолился, чтобы живот его не выдал, и отрицательно покачал головой. 

– Да брось, – по-доброму усмехнулся Бэкхён. – Наверняка, голодный жутко. Погоди, я чего-нибудь быстренько соображу. 

Он стянул водолазку, оставаясь в одной черной футболке, открывшей вид на подкачанные руки, и отбросил ее на спинку кухонного стула. Недолго думая, мужчина достал упаковку замороженных рыбных котлет и поджарил на сковороде вместе с овощами, что по-быстрому настрогал ровными кубиками. От насыщенного аромата свежей еды, медленно заполняющего каждый уголок уютной кухоньки, у Чанёля во рту скопилось целое озеро слюны, а желудок все же решил напомнить о своем существовании. Бэкхён понимающе усмехнулся и, разложив еду по тарелкам, поставил перед ним ту, куда свалил большую часть содержимого сковороды. 

– Я перехватил кое-что после работы, – пояснил он на его вопросительный взгляд и, не сказав больше ни слова, принялся за еду. 

Чанёль сжимал палочки мокрыми от напряжения пальцами и не мог отвести от мужчины глаз. Он сидел напротив совершенно расслабленный, легко отправляя в рот кусочек за кусочком. В нем не чувствовалось ни грамма волнения или напряжения, лишь напускная отрешенность и холодное спокойствие. Чанёль тут же вдруг одернул себя – с чего бы мужчине волноваться или переживать, когда единственный, чье душевное равновесие каждую их встречу неровно шатается – это он сам. Бэкхён вдруг вскинул голову, устремив на него взгляд, от которого пробрало мурашками, и Чанёль от неожиданности выронил алюминиевые палочки, что с громким лязгом встретились со стеклянной поверхностью стола. Парень тут же стушевался и принялся хаотично ловить укатывающиеся к самому краю стола приборы. Бэкхён издал негромкий смешок, с легкой улыбкой наблюдая за его мельтешением, и, чуть отодвинув тарелку, поднялся из-за стола. Чанёль тут же замер, переводя на него взволнованный взгляд и словно бы весь сжался на стуле. 

– Доедай, а я пока выпью чего-нибудь, – спокойно сказал мужчина и покинул кухню. 

Чанёль проводил его задумчивым взглядом, мысленно давая себе ощутимый подзатыльник. Наверняка, мужчина был раздражен таким ребяческим поведением, а что еще хуже – разочарован. Чанёль чуть поморщился и наскоро запихал в рот содержимое своей тарелки. 

Когда он вышел в гостиную, Бэкхён сидел в глубоком кресле, почти полностью утонув в его мягких глубинах. В одной его руке, отражая свет фонаря, блестел боками граненый бокал, на две фаланги заполненный золотистой жидкостью, а в другой, отсвечивая красным огоньком, тлела сигарета. 

– Я помыл посуду, – подал голос Чанёль, нерешительно переминаясь на пороге. 

– Молодец, – мужчина одарил его легкой улыбкой и быстро затушил окурок в хрустальной пепельнице, стоящей на столике у самого кресла. Туда же отправился и граненый бокал, с легким звоном встретившийся с хрупкой поверхностью стола. – Иди сюда, – мужчина не стал уточнять, и Чанёль, медленно подойдя к креслу, встал у самого подлокотника. 

– Присядь, – снова велел Бэкхён. Чанёль оглянулся, но кроме пушистого ковра присесть было некуда. Диван стоял в другом конце комнаты, и, если бы мужчина хотел, чтобы он опустился на него, не стал бы подзывать его так близко. Подумав всего секунду, Чанёль медленно опустился на мягкий, теплый ворс. 

– Умница, – Бэкхён улыбнулся ему очень мягко и слегка взъерошил темные волосы. – Ты ведь знаешь, почему я снова тебе позвонил?

Чанёль знал, еще как знал. Он сам ввязался в это давным давно. 

– И я знаю, почему ты ответил на звонок, – спокойно продолжал мужчина. 

Это была их шестая встреча. Они были знакомы уже целый год, но встречались не чаще одного раза в несколько месяцев. Все начиналось, как безобидная шутка лучшего друга Чанёля. Они учились тогда в последнем классе старшей школы. Отца Чанёль не знал, и сидеть на шее у матери, которой и без того было непросто, не позволяла совесть. Он искал работу, которую можно было бы совмещать с учебой и получать при этом не сущие копейки, потому что не за горами был выпуск и поступление в престижный университет, а сумму собрать нужно было немаленькую на случай, если с бюджетным местом дело не срастется. 

Сехун, тот самый лучший друг, посоветовал ему зарегистрироваться на одном небезызвестном сайте знакомств, где молоденькие мальчики и девушки, вроде них, оказывали эскорт-услуги немолодым мужикам и дамам. Чанёль долго отшучивался и утверждал, что ни за что не станет шлюхой, которую можно купить за деньги, но затем его мама серьезно заболела, и привычный ход вещей, как в самых настоящих дорамах, полетел в бездну. Чанёлю пришлось работать день и ночь, чтобы отплатить операцию, больничные счета и многочисленные лекарства. Его мечта о престижном университете грозилась рассыпаться пылью несбывшихся надежд, но затем он вдруг вспомнил о предложении Сехуна, и, засунув свою гордость в самую дальнюю часть своей измученной души, зарегистрировался на сайте. 

Первоначально ему писали не самые молодые дамы, приглашая сопроводить их на деловой ужин или встречу выпускников. Чанёль чуть приврал в анкете о своем возрасте, так что проблем обычно не возникало. Все шло довольно неплохо первое время: дамы платили прилично, ничего отвратительного или противозаконного ему не предлагали. Операция прошла успешно, больничные счета были оплачены и даже поступление в университет вновь стало возможным. Пока однажды ему не написал некто с буквами BBH на картинке в профиле. Он не называл своего имени, лишь уточнил, что он "молодой мужчина" и "ищет компании юного симпатичного парня". Чанёль долго раздумывал, соглашаться ли на встречу, ведь тот мог оказаться обычным старым извращенцем. Подобные типы ему уже писали и не раз. Но какое-то внутреннее чутье совсем тихо шептало, что он не пожалеет, если согласится. К тому же, подозрительный незнакомец предлагал за встречу гораздо больше, чем дамы, что писали до него. 

Пару дней походив в раздумьях, Чанёль все же ответил согласием, спрашивая о месте и времени встречи. Вечером следующей пятницы он уже стоял перед подъездом элитной многоэтажки. Телефон пискнул сообщением, и, увидев на дисплее одну единственную цифру с уже знакомого номера, Чанёль не раздумывая нажал на домофоне именно ее. Железная дверь приветственно пискнула и распахнулась. С этого момента и началась их история. 

В первую встречу Бэкхён вел себя безобразно галантно. Они пили дорогое вино, наслаждались ужином и слушали старые пластинки. Мужчина был умен, рассказывал интересно и много, завлекая Чанёля своим мягким голосом, теплой улыбкой и тонкими пальцами. Не смущал Чанёля и тот факт, что они встречались в его квартире, тогда как женщины звонили ему преимущественно для того, чтобы он сопроводил их на какое-нибудь мероприятие. Однако мужчина не производил впечатление жуткого маньяка, завлекающего к себе домой мальчиков с целью впоследствии жестоко от них избавиться. Чанёль подспудно ощущал, что может ему верить.

Чанёль помнит, что к концу вечера они сидели на диване совсем близко, и Бэкхён ненавязчиво сжимал его пальцы своей тонкой ладонью. Чанёль не чувствовал неприязни, хотя редко позволял другим "клиентам" себя касаться. Прикосновения мужчины были приятны и посылали по спине, спрятанной тканью темной рубашки, щекотные мурашки. Чанёль не остановил его и тогда, когда он склонился к его лицу, и когда его мягкие губы накрыли его собственные, и когда мокрый язык, обласкав по очереди его губы, нырнул в мокрую глубину. Целоваться с ним было до одури приятно. Намного лучше, чем с теми немногочисленными девчонками, с которыми он встречался в школе. Мужчина знал, как подарить удовольствие, и ласкал его совершенно уверенно.

И только когда чужие пальцы сомкнулись на его вздыбившейся ширинке, Чанёль нашел в себе силы его оттолкнуть. Несмотря на то, что чужие ласки были приятны его неопытному телу, парень понимал всю неправильность происходящего. Бэкхён не стал настаивать, лишь обнял его и горячо дышал в макушку, пока время не подошло к концу. Уже стоя в дверях, Чанёль накидывал на плечи пальто, когда Бэкхён, протягивая ему белый конверт, бросил тихое:

– До встречи. 

Чанёль улыбнулся ему на прощание, совершенно не придав значения его последним словам, а через месяц Бэкхён написал ему снова. Они переспали тогда же, в свою вторую встречу. Бэкхён был аккуратен и нежен, и Чанёль не испытал ни капли той боли, о которой так часто писали на форумах, куда он заглядывал время от времени интереса ради. Бэкхён был опытным любовником – Чанёль прекрасно это осознавал. У него же самого он был первым. После той встречи все всегда шло по одному и тому же сценарию: Бэкхён звонил или писал, предлагая встретиться, Чанёль отвечал согласием, а потом они оказывались в постели. Нередко сценарий разбавлялся и другими сценами, как, например, сегодня: Бэкхён иногда забирал его после учебы, кормил вкусным ужином, а после они смотрели телевизор и нередко разговаривали. Однако каждая их встреча вот уже целый год заканчивалась сексом. 

Бэкхён знал о причинах, которые толкнули Чанёля на выбор столь неординарной профессии. Знал, но никогда не осуждал. Мужчина рассказывал, что и сам многим жертвовал ради своей семьи. И нередко утверждал, что в том, что Чанёль пытался подобным образом сохранить жизнь самому дорогому человеку, не было ничего зазорного. Чанёль, наверное, и самому себе не смог бы признаться, почему он доверяет этому мужчине и откровенно рассказывает о подробностях своей жизни. Однако он ни на секунду не задумался, когда решил объяснить Бэкхёну, почему он начал этим заниматься. Почему-то именно в его глазах не хотелось выглядеть продажной дешевкой. Особенно после его слов о том, что Чанёль первым привлек его внимание, когда он в первый и последний раз решился воспользоваться услугами компании.

Однако было кое-что, что Чанёль держал от него в тайне. Отчего-то он не мог признаться мужчине, что вот уже полгода не занимается эскортом. Мамины дела пошли в гору, и ей позволили снова выйти на работу. А сам он все-таки поступил на бюджет и устроился официантом недалеко от компании, в которой она работала. Удалил свою анкету и распрощался с прежними клиентками, которые еще долго причитали о том, как не хотят терять такой завидный экземпляр. Только вот номер сменить все не решался. Наверное, боялся, что, если Бэкхён узнает об этом, перестанет ему писать и найдет себе другого "молоденького мальчика". Эта мысль не давала покоя, и Чанёль каждый раз с замиранием сердца ждал, пока очередной месяц подойдет к концу, а на экране высветится ряд давно вызубренных цифр. 

– Устал? – спросил Бэкхён негромко и вплел свои тонкие пальцы в темную копну его волос. Чанёль сморгнул призрачное наваждение и легко кивнул в ответ – он и правда чувствовал небольшую усталость. Однако сладкое предвкушение, покалывающее ребра, не давало долго зацикливаться на ней. 

– Можем сначала что-нибудь посмотреть, если хочешь, – предложил Бэкхён, поглаживая его по голове, словно маленького. 

– Я в порядке, – Чанёль качнул головой и поднялся. От неудобной позы затекли ноги, и он слегка помассировал коленки. 

– Тогда пойдём, – Бэкхён поднялся и, не убрав ни стакана, ни пепельницы, двинулся в сторону спальни. 

Чанёль пошел за ним, испытывая какое-то нервное, непривычное напряжение. Он всегда нервничал в присутствии Бэкхёна – боялся, что натворит глупостей, и тот посчитает его ребенком. Однако мужчина никогда не делал акцент на их разнице в возрасте и относился к нему как к равному. 

В спальне царил полумрак и легкая прохлада – у Бэкхёна была странная привычка не открывать штор и оставлять форточку слегка приоткрытой. Он объяснял это тем, что порой уставал настолько, что сил не было даже чтобы задернуть шторы, а просыпаться от наглых солнечных лучей он ненавидел. 

_А то, что в прохладной комнате спится крепче – это общеизвестный факт_ , – Чанёль вспомнил мягкую ухмылку и сам не смог сдержать улыбки. 

Бэкхён этого не заметил – подошел к тумбочке и щелкнул кнопкой ночника. Темнота тут же отступила под мягким светом лампочки. Его было недостаточно, чтобы осветить полностью всю комнату, однако хватало, чтобы видеть лица друг друга. Бэкхён взялся за кожаный ремень на строгих брюках, а Чанёль робко присел на кровать. Бэкхён не любил, когда он раздевался сам. Первое время его это значительно смущало, однако позже он стал находить в этом какое-то странное необъяснимое удовольствие. Словно позволяя мужчине себя раздевать, открывался ему и полностью передавал в его руки власть над собственным телом. 

Бэкхён не спешил – вытянул ремень из шлевок и расстегнул молнию, а после подхватил футболку на спине и потянул вперед, оголяя подтянутый живот. Он был бледным и гладким, с полосочками изогнутых вен, убегающих за край брюк. Чанёль обласкал их взглядом, а после отчего-то смутился и поспешно поднял глаза, натыкаясь на довольный и понимающий взгляд. Бэкхён не был особо накачен – он был худым, но жилистым и крепким. Чанёлю нравилось его тело. А осознание того, что начни он качаться и станет даже мощнее мужчины, отчего-то проливалось по телу горячей волной. Где-то в глубине своего сознания он, возможно, и хотел подмять под себя это тело, однако ощущение нависшего над ним мужчины, который научил его удовольствию и не переставал его дарить, на данный момент было в приоритете. 

– Ты сегодня крайне задумчив, – заметил Бэкхён, незаметно оказавшись совсем близко. Легко подхватив пальцами его подбородок, он чуть приподнял его лицо и коротко поцеловал в губы. Чанёля от этой незатейливой ласки слегка подбросило на кровати, а уши и щеки тут же залил жаркий румянец. Бэкхён тихонько рассмеялся и потянул вверх его футболку. Чанёль не сопротивлялся, но и помогать не спешил. Бэкхён чуть раздраженно вытряхнул его из рукавов и горловины и отбросил тряпку в сторону, легким толчком опрокидывая его на неразобранную постель. Темно-синее покрывало смялось от его падения и пошло причудливыми складками. Чанёль слегка повернул голову и разгладил одну, наиболее бросающуюся в глаза. Это незатейливое действо помогало сбросить возбуждение, накрывшее его чересчур скорой волной. 

Когда он успокоился достаточно, чтобы не кончить от простой ласки, и повернул голову в сторону мужчины, тот уже стягивал его джинсы, со странным удовольствием оглаживая тощие коленки. Бэкхён перехватил его взгляд, но рук не убрал, продолжая все так же неспешно провожать горячими ладонями шагающие по чужой коже мурашки. Бэкхён чуть подтянулся вверх и снова накрыл его губы поцелуем. Чанёль не возражал – мужчина целовал горячо и умело. Не пытался сразу засунуть ему в глотку свой язык, но касался уверенно и мягко, словно просил раскрыться и довериться. Чанёль это и делал – со вкусом отвечал и, чуть осмелев, даже начал трогать его в ответ. Оглаживал твердые плечи, то специально ощутимо надавливая, то совсем невесомо пробегая кончиками пальцев по шее. От нервозности, терзавшей его весь вечер, не осталось и следа. Он просто успел позабыть, как приятно ему может быть с этим мужчиной, до боли знакомым, но все еще невероятно чужим.

За неспешными ласками Чанёль и не заметил, как остался полностью обнаженным. Это, с одной стороны, слегка смущало, ведь на мужчине еще оставались штаны, а с другой – отзывалось между ног горячей пульсацией. Бэкхён накрыл ладонью его болезненно ноющий член, и он подкинул вверх бедра, одобрительно застонав. Мужчина не спешил, его пальцы скользили по нежной коже медленно, неторопливо, словно он старался как можно дольше растянуть удовольствие. Чанёль не выдержал столь откровенной пытки и снова нетерпеливо толкнулся бедрами в чужой кулак.

– Не спеши, – мягко сказал Бэкхён. Он был серьезен и сосредоточен, но на губах играла едва различимая в полутьме улыбка. Чанёль поддался внезапному порыву и легко очертил ее контуры пальцем, ловя подушечкой легкий смешок.

Бэкхён погладил его по бедру, скользнул по впалому животу, огладил заднюю часть шеи, после чего тепло его ладони пропало, а через секунду в его руке уже была зажата баночка смазки. Он слегка похлопал его по бедру, и Чанёль, поняв безмолвный приказ, тут же перевернулся на живот. Он поудобнее устроился на подушках, подоткнув одну под живот, и почувствовал, как в него скользнул скользкий палец, неглубоко, всего на одну фалангу, но следом тут же добавился второй. Бэкхён легко потер покрасневшие края и протолкнул пальцы глубже. Чанёль чуть повозился, подстраиваясь под чужие движения, и задышал чуть чаще. 

Бэкхён наконец добавил третий палец и не спеша протолкнул их до самого конца, ткнувшись в комочек простаты. Чанёля подбросило на подушках, но Бэкхён накрыл его поясницу ладонью и, чуть надавив, вернул в прежнее положение. Однако руки не убрал и принялся успокаивающе поглаживать косточку копчика. Чанёль вдохнул поглубже и чуть прогнулся в пояснице, чтобы полнее ощутить жаркое касание, полностью сосредоточившись на подступающем удовольствии. Бэкхён куснул его за загривок, что-то шепнул на ухо, но Чанёль не разобрал, так занят был чувством заполненности. Пока пальцы не покинули его тело, сменившись чем-то куда более толстым и горячим. Боли, как и прежде, не было – лишь едва ощутимое пощипывание в растянутых мышцах. 

Бэкхён крепко держал его за бедра и двигался короткими, плавными толчками, так ни разу и не войдя до конца. Чанёль опустил голову на скрещенные руки и зажал зубами уголок подушки, чтобы не разразиться громкими постыдными стонами. Бэкхён огладил ладонью его спину, скользнул на живот, пощекотал кончиками пальцев набухшие соски, а через секунду его рука уже оказалась на заднице, и Чанёль почувствовал, как он обводит большим пальцем растянутые, покрасневшие края дырки. Чанёль ощутимо вздрогнул от этой ласки, а тело тут же бросило в постыдный жар. Дышать стало нечем, а кости начали плавиться от температуры, в которой сейчас сгорало его тело. Бэкхён входил размеренными толчками, и Чанёль вдруг осознал, что и сам уже давно подается бедрами назад, на полпути встречая входящий в него член. Бэкхён постепенно наращивал темп, и Чанёль потерялся во времени и в своем наслаждении. Бэкхён, словно почувствовав это, опустил ладонь на его член и принялся двигать ладонью в такт собственным толчкам – хаотично и резко. Чанёль не выдержал – коротко простонал и кончил, содрогаясь всем телом. Бэкхён еще несколько мгновений по инерции водил ладонью по его члену, пока не толкнулся особенно глубоко и кончил с низким гортанным стоном. 

Хватка на его бедрах ослабла, и Чанёль расслабился, вытягивая ноги и выпуская изо рта порядком измусоленную наволочку. Мышцы приятно покалывало, а тело звенело, словно натянутая струна. В мыслях творился приятный хаос, и Чанёль блаженно зарылся лицом во влажную ткань подушки. Бэкхён поднялся с постели, и Чанёль слегка поежился, потеряв источник тепла. Мужчина шагнул к форточке и не торопясь закурил. Чанёль отстраненно наблюдал, как он выпускает дым в небольшую форточку, и понимал, что сейчас самое время подняться и уйти. Когда Бэкхён хватался за пачку, это служило своеобразным сигналом. Они занимались сексом, Бэкхён закуривал, а Чанёль начинал собираться. Уже в дверях Бэкхён протягивал ему конверт и прощался до скорой встречи. Чанёлю было гадко – уходить словно какая-то шлюха, так ни разу и не дождавшись утра в чужой постели. Он уже давно думал о том, что Бэкхён перестал быть для него просто "клиентом". Однако главным оставался вопрос, а перестал ли он сам быть для Бэкхёна "мальчиком по вызову".

Чанёль чуть повозил лицом по подушке, на которой отчетливо ощущался чужой запах, отгоняя от себя противные мысли. Не спеша поднявшись, он отыскал свои джинсы и принялся неспешно натягивать их на еще влажное тело. 

– Ты можешь остаться, – внезапно подал голос Бэкхён.

Чанёль от неожиданности перепутал рукав и горловину на своей футболке. Он столько раз желал услышать именно это, но когда дошло до дела, парень растерялся и выпалил:

– Мне в универ с утра, а от тебя ехать в три раза дольше, – Чанёль мысленно постучал себе по голове, ведь Бэкхён после этого мог подумать невесть что и больше никогда не предложит снова.

– Оставайся, – снова попросил Бэкхён, выкидывая в форточку докуренную сигарету. Он зябко повел плечами, после чего развернулся и посмотрел ему точно в глаза. – Насовсем.

Чанёль молчал. Ему казалось, что он все же уснул в чужой кровати и то, что происходит сейчас, не более, чем просто сон, плод его измученного тоской сознания. 

– Я знаю, что ты больше не эскорт, – признался Бэкхён, когда пауза очевидно затянулась.

– Как давно? – хрипло выдавил из себя Чанёль – горло пересохло и хотелось прокашляться, но он не стал. Из незакрытой форточки подул свежий ветерок, холодя босые ступни обоих. От Бэкхёна не укрылось, как Чанёль прижал свои друг к другу в безуспешной попытке их согреть. 

– Узнал почти сразу, как ты ушел, – спокойно пояснил Бэкхён. Он подхватил с кресла махровый халат и накинул на плечи, после чего снова вернулся к окну и захлопнул наконец форточку. 

– Почему не говорил? – как-то потерянно поинтересовался Чанёль. 

– Наверное, потому же, почему и ты, – усмехнулся Бэкхён. – Не хотел, чтобы все это закончилось. 

– Почему? – выдавил из себя Чанёль. Он напоминал себе несмышленого ребенка, которому не объясняют простых истин. В груди болезненно заныло в ожидании чужого ответа. 

– Потому что ты уже давно не просто "мальчик по вызову" для меня, – словно услышав, о чем он думает, поделился мужчина. – Потому что хочу тебя насовсем, а не на один вечер в несколько месяцев. 

Он подошел совсем близко, и Чанёль уловил едва слышный запах пота и почти выветрившийся аромат хвойного одеколона. Стало так плохо и хорошо одновременно. Он целых полгода мучил себя неизвестностью и тоской по этому невероятному мужчине, скрывая от него свой уход, лишь бы сохранить то хрупкое, что между ними было. А на деле оказалось, что мужчина справляется с этим не хуже него самого. 

– Я хочу, чтобы ты остался, – снова попросил Бэкхён, мягко коснувшись его щеки. 

Чанёль бросил быстрый взгляд на заранее приготовленный белый конверт, что лежал на тумбочке, затем глянул на постель с разворошенными простынями, в которой столько раз хотел уснуть, чтобы утром проснуться под теплым боком мужчины, а затем снова заглянул в чужие глаза. Они смотрели прямо и серьезно. 

_Господи_ , – подумал Чанёль, – _я и правда больше не мальчик по вызову для него_. 

Это осознание разлилось в груди приятным теплом. Он столько об этом мечтал, но никогда не допускал мысли, что однажды мечты станут явью.

Чанёль стянул с себя джинсы и футболку и, не говоря ни слова, забрался в кровать – простыни слегка остыли, но все еще отчетливо пахли ими. Он перебрался на ту половину кровати, где чаще лежал Бэкхён, и что есть силы вжался лицом в подушку, забивая ноздри и легкие его запахом. Чанёль отогнал от себя внезапный порыв ущипнуть себя за руку, чтобы проверить, не сон ли это, и легко улыбнулся. 

– Остаешься, значит? – мягко спросил Бэкхён, и Чанёль услышал в его голосе довольную улыбку.

Чанёль открыл глаза, ответил на его улыбку своей и просто кивнул. 

– Остаюсь.


End file.
